


Collaborative Effort

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Professor Riddle, Dom Riddle, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hoemione, Muggle AU, Multi, Professor Tom Riddle, Threesomes, Voyeurism, dramione - Freeform, professor/student, sexually forward Hermione, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: Hermione knows the saying that you can get an A for effort, but she's about to find what collaborative effort will get her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207
Collections: Jessy’s list of loved smut 😜





	Collaborative Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been writing for ages because I CANNOT get enough of Draco/Hermione/Riddle! At least this time there's no hate lol. Also...Professor Riddle? Sign me TF up right now!
> 
> Huge shoutout to my lovely Alpha honeysweetcutie for helping me hash this one out when I started writing it forever ago! Forever unbeta'd!
> 
> Fancast for Riddle is Tom Hughes. you're welcome.

**Collaborative Effort**

Aside from the handful of classes that were offered at later times, the campus was quiet. Hermione hummed to herself as she trekked the familiar path down darkened corridors. She knew that by the time she reached her destination, the janitors would have already made their final sweep of this floor for the night. Aside from her and the person she intended to meet, there wouldn't be a single soul to disturb them.

After weeks of trying to ignore the advances, the last thing she wanted was an interruption on the night she finally caved.

A slow smile took hold of her lips as she turned a corner. She could see a flicker of light coming from the classroom at the end of the hall. A thrill went through her, manifesting in a shiver down her spine. She slowed her pace two doors away and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

There was only one thing that had been holding her back, but the semester was already halfway over. A few more weeks and it wouldn't matter. It wasn't as if she needed help with her grades.

She stopped right outside the classroom door and took a moment to compose herself one last time. She fluffed at her curls, plucked at her dress, and then, before she could lose her nerve, she was stepping inside. She closed the door behind her just as fast as she had opened it.

"Granger?"

She froze, her hand still on the handle of the door, her eyes going wide. That wasn't the voice she had expected to hear. Slowly, she turned around to face the person the voice belonged to. "Malfoy," she returned. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk, no matter how delectable, would forever be the bane of her existence. Made worse by the fact that he not only knew that, but had used it to his advantage a handful of times since they had met as Undergrads.

"I think I should be asking you that instead," he replied, leaning back in the chair behind the professor's desk. "Seeing as how I'm the TA for this class and you're just the student."

She cleared her throat and moved further into the room. He was right; there wasn't any rhyme or reason as to why she would be in this room at this hour. And she was a shit liar. Even people she had only just met always knew when she wasn't telling the truth. Nor was she good at thinking of things up on the fly. Her brain was wired for research, not improv.

His smirk broadened as he tipped his head to the side. "Were you here for a late-night study session with the professor?" His eyes gleamed wickedly in the dim lighting of the room. "I always knew there was a bit of a ruler breaker in you."

He was teasing, but it still made her stomach flip. He had no idea just how accurate his assumptions had been. Nerves forced laughter up her throat as she continued walking towards the desk he sat behind. "That's _exactly_ what I was doing, Malfoy."

Utter satisfaction rolled through her at the way his face fell for just a moment. It hardened a second later and he rolled his eyes. A snort made his nostrils flare as he drummed his fingers along the edge of the desk. "You almost had me there," he said with a chuckle. "I bet you've been worried about what grade I was going to give you."

Her steps faltered as she glared at him. "You and I both know I'll get nothing less than a ninety-five."

He brought one hand up to rake through his blond hair and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the look in his eye one bit. "Actually, I just finished marking your paper and you were two points shy of an A."

"What?" He got out of the chair and held up his hands to her as she beelined for him with her hands balled into fists at her side. "That's impossible! I spent hours on-"

His hands were on her hips pushing her back against the edge of the desk and keeping her there before she could finish her tirade. Her palms flattened against his chest as she glared up at him. "I can think of a few ways to add some points."

Her eyes began to roll as she gently shoved at him. "You're a fucking asshole."

"Oh, come on," he said with a laugh, one hand rising up to cup her face. "You know I'm joking." His smirk faded slightly. "Right?"

Hermione gave a nod and took a deep breath. She could feel his arousal growing against her. She forced herself not to look behind her toward the door. With Malfoy still here, there was no way her evening was going to go according to plan. And to make sure he never discovered it, she had to come up with a way to get them both out of there.

Relief shone in his eyes as the pad of his thumb brushed over her cheekbone. "So what are you really-"

Not sure of what else to do, she surged forward, pressing up on the tips of her toes, and laid her lips over his. The plan _had_ been to get laid that night. Malfoy might not have been the person she foresaw being the one to accomplish that with, but he was a willing participant. It was good enough for her. She knew him well enough by now to know that once they were through, he wouldn't care what she had been here for; only what she'd left with.

She slid her hands up, one cupping the back of his head to keep him close, the other grasping the material of his shirt. His hands dropped from her waist to gather the skirt of her dress. Once it was around her hips, he pulled his mouth from hers and dropped to his knees before her. She groaned loudly as he wasted no time in yanking her knickers down her legs.

No sooner had she stepped out of them, did he grab hold of her again and spun her around. She yelped with surprise as she faced the desk, her nails having to scrape the top of it just to keep steady. Taking the hint, she bent over as much as she could, widening her stance as he kneaded the globes of her rear. With her eyes on the door, she groaned as his hand slid between her thighs.

He hissed as his fingers brushed through her folds. "You're fucking soaked." She bit her lip and moaned as two fingers slipped inside her core with no resistance whatsoever.

There were times when they had taken it slow; taken all the time in the world to draw out the varying heights of pleasure. And she was sure there would be time for that again. She was glad that he recognized that this was _not_ one of those times. She needed the release and he was doing everything he could to bring her there. She closed her eyes and used her upper body draped over the desk as leverage when her legs became unsuitable to hold her up.

Her nails continued to scratch at the surface of the desk, especially when he withdrew his touch only to spread her open and fill her entrance with his tongue instead. The heated frenzy of which he lapped up her arousal made it harder than ever to keep her moans to a minimum.

And in that moment just before she fell apart, her lashes fluttering against her cheek, she caught sight of movement by the door. A gasp of shock lodged in her throat as her eyes popped open all the way. "D-Draco…"

She intended for his name to be a warning, something to draw his attention to the fact that they were no longer alone. It backfired. The sound of his name in that breathy tone of voice made him groan, sending vibrations shooting through her core.

With eyes open wide, glued to their professor as he stalked towards them, she shattered.

"Fuck you taste better than I remember," Draco murmured as he gave her rear a light slap before getting to his feet. She felt him stiffen behind her, indicating he had seen their intruder. "P-professor Riddle," he stammered.

Hermione's heart was racing a million miles a minute, threatening to burst from her chest. Riddle's gaze was hot as it shifted back and forth between the pair. "Do you make a habit of sleeping with your fellow classmates in _my_ classroom after hours, Mister Malfoy?"

"No, Sir."

"And you?" he asked, his grey gaze darkening. "I was under the assumption you do not need that sort of assistance with your grades."

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly back at him. "I don't."

Malfoy's hands were tugging at her skirt, pulling it back down over her hips. Riddle's eyes tracked the movement, watching until she was covered. She stood up, leaning one hip against the desk while her arms folded over her chest. "I believe it is my duty as a professor to report such inappropriate behavior."

"Professor-" Malfoy started, but Hermione cut him off.

"We're all adults," she said slowly. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

Both sets of grey eyes were on her. Malfoy's were full of surprise at her insinuation while Riddle's were dark with lust and amusement. "What did you have in mind, Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt it; the moment Malfoy put two and two together. His gaze moved back and forth between them before he took a step back. "You really weren't kidding," he muttered, scrubbing at his chin. "That _is_ why you came here."

"You weren't supposed to be here," she countered.

He scoffed at that; his bravado cutting through his surprise for a moment. "Are you complaining?"

Her lips parted to fire back a retort, but Professor Riddle beat her to it. "For future reference, Mister Malfoy, please inform me whenever you feel so inclined as to use my classroom at such an hour." Malfoy gave a small nod; the faintest trace of a blush tinting his skin. "But since you are already here and seemed to have started without me, I believe it is only fair that you stay." Hermione watched with fascination as Professor Riddle began to undo the cuffs of his shirt and proceed to roll up his sleeves. "Is that alright with you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shivered at the prospect of having not one, but _two_ lovers at the same time. Her night just became the most interesting one of her life so far. And if she played her cards right, it had the potential of being the best.

"Yes, Professor."

He smirked her way and inclined his head before looking at Malfoy. He, however, was looking at Hermione as if he had never laid eyes on her before. She stared back at him, pleading for him to stay and after a moment, she saw the flicker of curiosity beneath his lust and confusion. A second later, he nodded.

Riddle's smirk widened at that and he turned a suddenly sharp gaze her way. "On your knees, Miss Granger."

She wasn't normally one to be so submissive, but his tone of voice left no room for her to be anything else. Hermione sank to her knees without hesitation and looked up through her lashes as she waited for further instruction.

"Face Mister Malfoy," he said. Hermione quirked a brow, but made the adjustment and stared up at Draco instead. "Did he not just make you come?"

"He did," she said, smirking at Draco.

"Then it seems you have a favor to return."

Hermione saw Draco's cock twitch inside his pants at Riddle's words. As he lifted one blond brow, she wet her lips and brought her hands up with the intention of ridding Draco of his jeans and whatever he wore beneath them. But Riddle's voice sounded once more and had both Hermione and Draco turning to look at him.

"No hands."

"How am I supposed to-"

"You are a smart girl, Miss Granger. I believe you can figure it out," Riddle returned; lust having turned his eyes dark.

Hermione sucked in a breath and met Draco's gaze briefly before turning hers to the task at hand. She wet her lips again and began to formulate a plan. So far, there hadn't been a problem Hermione couldn't solve. She wasn't about to let this be the one that did. With a renewed sense of determination, she inched forward and took the corner of his fly between her teeth; the spot right above the button. It took a bit more time than she would have liked, but victory rolled through her when the button finally gave way through the loop. The zipper was much easier as it slid down with little effort.

He had already grown harder from the sight of her using nothing but her mouth to undo his fly. But it only made her next task a bit harder. She had to continually switch sides, tugging little by little on his clothes as she went until both his boxers and his jeans were pooled at his feet. By the time he was finally free, there was a fair amount of moisture glistening around the head. And when she leaned in to taste him, it pooled along her tongue, tasting mildly of salt.

She sat back long enough to savor the taste of him and give one last glance at Riddle. He was watching the pair of them with an intensity that drenched the lining of her knickers yet again. After a small smile up at Draco, she leaned in again and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He groaned above her and immediately sank a hand into her curls. With the desk at her back, she was the only thing he would have to hold onto. It was fine with her; there was nothing better than a good tug of hair while giving someone pleasure.

Hermione hummed around him as she pressed forward. His cock slid along her tongue and down her throat with ease, filling her to capacity. There was still a bit of his shaft that never fit; not without setting off what little bit of a gag reflex she had. With no inclination to make that sort of mess in front of either of them, Hermione hollowed her cheeks and wiggled her tongue. Draco proceeded to groan and clench at her hair as she bobbed her head back and forth, picking up momentum with each pass.

They had even hooked up enough times for her to know the signs of when he was close. Granted, most of them were the same as any other male, but she could spot the differences easily enough. When his started to present themselves, she prepared herself for the first spurt of his release. But all her efforts were for naught as Riddle's voice broke the spell between them as he voiced his next instruction.

"Stop."

Hermione was slow to release Draco; a quiet _pop_ sounding through the air as she sat back on her haunches. Strings of saliva and his arousal were present, connecting her lips to his cock still, but only for a moment. Draco's face was flushed and she could see the strain from having been told to stop when he was so close to the finish line.

"On the desk," Riddle commanded.

Hermione rose to her feet despite the tremble of her legs. It took a moment for her to get into position, but she sat, perched on the ledge of the desk facing them waiting for more instruction.

"Lie back." She did just that and her breath hitched as Riddle moved closer to her then. She jumped a bit as his fingers brushed her thighs to lift up her dress. Her hips rose so he could tuck it up around her waist and stayed there long enough for him to work her knickers down her legs. With the soiled garment somewhere on the floor, he placed her feet flat on the edge, leaving her exposed to the both of them.

"Mister Malfoy," he said, gesturing for him to take his place between her thighs and then stepped back for him to do so.

Draco was quick to get into position. Hermione stared down the length of her body; watching as he gripped himself with one hand to run it through her slit, while the other landed on her waist to hold her steady. They moaned in unison as he lined himself up and then filled her completely in a single thrust. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks and her palms flattened against the top of the desk. As he began to rock his hips against hers, her fingers curved slightly and began to scratch at the surface.

The desk itself wasn't quite long enough for her to lay her head down. If she flattened out, her head would hang over the edge; a feat considering how short she was. Had she laid the other direction, she would have had plenty of room. But as Draco hooked an arm under her knee and pulled her even closer to him, she had just enough room to lie back completely.

"Fuck I'm gonna come," he panted, his gaze flickering over towards Riddle as if looking for permission.

"She comes first," Riddle stated. "Or you do not."

With a command like that, Hermione nearly came right then and there. Her second release had been steadily building since before her first one had fully dissipated. And with the addition of Draco's thumb swiping across her clit in time to his thrusts, it wouldn't be long at all. But right as she felt herself teetering on the edge of bliss, her gaze sought Riddle's just as Draco's had done, and asked permission all the same.

"Come."

That was all it took.

She kept her eyes open, despite wanting to close them; her gaze locked on Riddle's as she cried out through her release. Draco followed her the second her inner walls clamped hard around his cock. His hips stuttered as he filled her with his release and then eventually stilled as they both dealt with the aftershocks of pleasure. Eventually, Draco slid out of her with ease and Hermione sighed at the loss of him.

Hermione lifted herself up enough to see Draco's gaze glance around. She knew he was looking for something to wipe himself with. And from the looks of it, Riddle knew that to be the case as well and made a gesture for Draco to walk around the desk. "Miss Granger will clean you up," he said, holding her gaze as he stepped forward.

Once Draco was standing beside her head, she slid back enough where she could reach him easily and gripped him by the base. He gasped from being touched while still overly sensitive and let out a series of curses under his breath as she set about running her tongue along the mess they had made. She let out a groan of her own at the feel of her core being spread again and lifted her head enough to see Riddle standing between her thighs; half bent as a sign of his intentions.

The smirk that spread across her face had her body clenching again with need. As a result, she felt the deposit Draco had made ooze out of her and trickle down towards the desk. But before she even had the chance to think about it, Riddle was leaning in to catch it with his tongue. She moaned loudly on the desk and gave Draco's cock a firm squeeze making him tremble in return.

Riddle's tongue started low, grazing over the tight pucker of her rear before dragging all the way up to her clit. He hummed against the pulsing bundle of nerves and then lifted back long enough to say, "The two of you mix well together," before diving back in for more.

She knew Draco had been good with his tongue; had even just come all over it a few minutes ago. But the way Riddle's moved about her core was sure to make everything in the future feel inferior. His tongue was everywhere and worked in perfect harmony with his fingers. He left no part of her wanting for more. In fact, he seemed to favor that part of her and it sent a thrill straight to her core at the prospect of him taking her that way. It was something she had done a few times and would never be opposed to doing it more.

As he continued to devour her, drawing whimpers and keening wails from her at every turn, Hermione pulled Draco's cock back into her mouth. If she was going to come _again_ , so was he. With both of them being still on the edge from their last one, neither of them lasted long. Just as Draco started giving off his tell-tale signs of release, Riddle rotated his hand so he could keep two fingers buried deep in her core, but add his thumb to her rear.

His touch wasn't a surprise, but her near immediate orgasm was. It swept through her like a tidal wave and had her wrenching her mouth off of Draco so that she didn't hurt him. In doing so, the stream of Draco's come that he'd already started to spill down her throat ended up landing on her face and neck. Riddle continued to work her through her orgasm, keeping her at the height of pleasure for as long as he could. When it was over, she collapsed back against the desk; nothing more than a trembling mess as he gave a few more languid strokes of his tongue through her folds.

When he did pull away, Hermione sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She knew they still weren't done for the night, but if she was going to endure any more, she had to clear her mind and get herself back in some sort of order. While she did, she heard the sounds of clothes being removed. Unaware that her eyes had closed, they opened to the gentle tugging of her dress. It took her a moment for her to realize that Draco had taken off his shirt and had the intention of removing her dress, putting them both on equal ground. She helped as much as she could and in the split second she had to lift herself up, she saw Riddle folding his clothes and setting them in a neat pile off to the side.

As he turned, she could see that he was hard and weeping already. It made her tremble as she took in the sight of him. And when her eyes slowly trailed up to meet his, she knew that he was ready for more.

He made his way to her; the few short steps he took were like watching a predator stalk its prey. There was something sinfully delicious about the calculation in his moves that made her even wetter than she already was. When his hands slid up the outside of her thighs, her back arched ever so slightly. His hands were warm as they trailed over her skin and the more he touched her, the harder she trembled.

When her hips began to buck, her body apparently ready to be filled again, he set about repositioning her. With her back still flat against the desk, he closed her legs and turned her at the waist. She followed his lead and curled her knees. It left her back a bit twisted, but with Draco rubbing at her breasts and Riddle palming her rear to spread her wide, she barely noticed.

A cry of surprise left her lips as Riddle snapped his hips against hers without warning, filling her core with a single thrust. She had been prepared; had _hoped_ that he would have gone for her other opening, but it felt amazing all the same. His moves were incredibly slow and from the way she was positioned, she could feel every ridge of his cock as her walls clenched around it. And when he pulled out of her, despite her whine, the loss of him was quickly appeased as the head of his cock notched at the pucker of her rear.

Draco leaned forward to capture her lips with his, swallowing her moans as Riddle took his time sliding home in the tightness of her ass. When she had agreed to meet him for the night, she hadn't expected him to be one for that. Then again, she hadn't expected him to be as dominant as he was or be so open to have Draco join them. As Draco continued to kiss her, distracting her from the slight pain, Riddle began moving within her. His thrust were shallow at first, to let her adjust, but gradually he picked up speed.

As his pace escalated, so did the aggression of Hermione's kiss with Draco. The soft gentle tugs of his lips against hers were fine at first, but with every stroke of Riddle's cock, her needs changed. And when Riddle's fingers slipped into her core to move in time with his cock, she felt herself cresting again. She bit down on Draco's lip for a split second before turning her face from his so she could cry out.

Hermione wasn't even finished with her release before she felt herself being lifted. By the time she did come down from her high, it was Riddle who was lying on his back across the desk with Hermione lying face up on top of him. Both of his arms were banded around her middle as he adjusted them into the right position. When he had stopped moving, she reached down and grabbed hold of his cock. She gave a few good pumps before guiding it back into her ass.

As he started to move from beneath her, she felt his chest rumble against her back as he spoke. "Care to join us, Draco?"

"I would," Draco replied and moved around the desk once more to stand in front of her.

She stared at him through hooded eyes, watching as he settled himself into position. Riddle paused long enough so that Draco could slide his cock into her core. Hermione let out a howling moan that, had anyone been in any of the classrooms down the hall, would have surely heard. In all her sexual encounters, she had never had never been filled by two men at once. At most, she had a plug in her ass while someone fucked her. She had thought that was a spectacular sensation, but it was _nothing_ compared to the feel of both Riddle and Draco nestled inside her body.

And when they moved it was something else entirely.

They let her take control at first, setting a pace that wouldn't overwhelm her. She bucked her hips, moving them around without decorum until she found a rhythm that worked for her. And when the sensations became too much for her to think straight, let alone move, they took over. When one pulled back, the other pushed forward. She could feel them rubbing against one another from the inside and it drove her mad with need.

Unintelligible babble fell from her lips. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks about the same time her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. And when they began to move in sync with one another, all was lost. Moan and after moan sounded around the room; not all of them belonging to her. Even as she clenched them, squeezing hard, they didn't so much as pause. One orgasm tore through her like a speeding train and another hit long before the first was even finished. She felt a gush of something from within and a few moments later, Draco and Riddle were groaning through their own releases.

The three of them collapsed into a pile of trembling, shaking limbs as they panted for air. Their cocks twitched inside of her, continuously filling her with come. They lay there, wrapped up in one another until they began to soften and slip out of her; the combination of their releases pooled out of her in the loss of their cocks and began to drip onto the desk in a steady stream.

It took a fair bit of trial and error, but they were able to disentangle themselves from one another without making too much of a mess. Riddle set her back on the desk after getting up and went to the bottom drawer of the small cart his clothes rested atop of. He pulled out a travel size pouch of wipes and offered one to Draco before using one on himself. He then approached Hermione and took his time cleaning her up, smirking at each and every one of the little whimpers he drew from her on purpose.

Disposing of the wipes, he knelt down to retrieve her dress. She slid it over her head, glad that he had wiped everything from her body and not just the mess they'd created below the belt. By the time she decided to see if her legs could support herself, both men had nearly finished redressing. She did a double take at the sight of Riddle pocketing her knickers. He responded by smirking at her and then turning to address the both of them.

"The two of you should leave first."

They both nodded, but Hermione slid her gaze to Draco. "I'll be right out."

He eyed the two of them before nodding and taking his leave. When the door clicked closed, she looked at Riddle. She held his gaze while she stepped closer to him until she could feel the heat of him through her clothes. She looked up through her lashes as he tipped his head to the side. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"You never even kissed me."

He was silent a moment before he inclined his head. He leaned in then, his lips brushing against her ear. "Perhaps next time."

She shivered at the promise of more, beyond relieved this wasn't a one time thing.

"Perhaps somewhere we can assure we will be alone," he added, his breath warm as it fell across her skin.

"I'd like that."

He hummed as he drew back; eyes blazing with an impossible amount of desire considering all they had just gone through. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Unable to leave without some kind of kiss, she stretched up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodnight, Professor Riddle," she returned before turning to meet Draco in the hall.

Draco offered his hand the moment she stepped away from the door. She accepted and he brought it up to his lips for a moment before lacing their fingers together. "Well, if you weren't already getting an A, you certainly are now."

She laughed as they began to walk. "That would go for both of us."

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed a group project so much in my entire life," he replied. "A for collaborative effort."

Hermione's grin widened as they took their time getting to the parking lot. But instead of parting ways for the night, he led her to his car. When he invited her over for the night, she accepted without hesitation, grateful that he was just as laid back about their evening as she was. And as she drifted off that night, it was wondering how many private sessions with Professor Riddle it would take before he agreed to let Draco join them again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, there's always more of this shit in the works, but if you want early access, come on over to FB and join my group: madrose_writing


End file.
